Rain Drops
by Natsuko Kuroigawa
Summary: Después de reunir a Lyn con su abuelo, el marqués de Caelin, Rath se separó del grupo. Lo que jamás se le paso por la cabeza al mercenario fue que Lyn vovería a cruzarse en su camino. * Rath x Lyn *
1. Capítulo 1

**Rain Drops**, por _Natsuko Kuroigawa_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola! Aquí os traigo un fic nuevo! Para este ya he comenzado a utilizar un formato diferente para los diálogos, de modo que no creo que haya más problemas...

No voy a decir mucho: solo que espero que os guste este nuevo fic, y que please... me dejéis reviews si lo leéis, si? Bueno... See ya'!

**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos reservados. _Rath, Lyn_ & _Fire Emblem_, etc. son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. _Rain Drops _es propiedad de **Natsuko Kuroigawa**, y por tanto, no puedes publicarlo o distribuirlo en otras webs sin haberle consultado primero.

* * *

_* El texto en cursiva corresponde a flashback, a recuerdos de eventos pasados._

* * *

Capítulo 1:

"¡Rath!"

Los ojos verdes del mercenario se dirigieron a su superior, que en ese momento caminaba hacia él.

"Tengo un trabajo para ti… ¡Un grupo desconocido ha penetrado en el castillo y nos está atacando! Contra ellos está luchando ahora un grupo que llegó hace poco… "

Rath se limitaba a escuchar, mientras su superior se movía dentro de la habitación. Sabiendo ya de antemano que Rath no tenía intención de decirle nada, optó por continuar hablando.

"Tu misión consistirá en proteger a los líderes de este grupo… Se trata de tres nobles lycianos. Tu objetivo es infiltrarte en el campo de batalla y defenderlos con tu vida, si es necesario."

Al escuchar que se trataba de tres nobles lycianos, la imagen de un rostro que había visto por primera vez un año atrás se le pasó por la cabeza. Entonces fue cuando se preguntó si Lyn se encontraría entre ellos.

"…"

Agitó la cabeza, tratando de evitar preguntas sin sentido como esa. ¿Por qué se preguntaba algo así? ¿Acaso le importaba?

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que la voz de Rath resonó en la habitación.

"¿Quiénes son esos nobles?"

Su jefe no pudo evitar una sarcástica risa al escuchar la voz del mercenario.

"Je… Así que puedes hablar después de todo…"

Después de reírse por unos segundos más, y al ver que el mercenario permanecía en silencio, con una seria expresión dibujada en el rostro, decidió contestar a su pregunta.

"Bueno… Supongo que hubiera tenido que decírtelo, incluso si no me lo hubieras preguntado. Es obvio que resulta crucial en esta misión que conozcas la identidad de aquellos a los que tienes que defender."

Rath, que permanecía inmóvil apoyando su espalda sobre la pared, podía ver como en el rostro del soldado se esbozaba una sonrisa.

"Supongo..." prosiguió, "que habrás oído de ellos, incluso siendo de Sacae."

La mirada del mercenario permanecía fija en su superior, y esperaba impaciente la parte importante de la respuesta.

"Se trata de Eliwood, el hijo del marqués de Pherae; Hector, el hermano menor del marqués de Ositia; y…"

Su superior hizo una pausa que despertó la curiosidad del mercenario.

"Lyndis, la nieta del marqués de Caelin."

Al escuchar este nombre el corazón de Rath comenzó a latir muy deprisa. ¿Lyn? ¿De verdad estaba Lyn allí? ¿Era posible que estuvieran bajo el mismo techo y no se hubiera dado cuenta? No podía creérselo…

* * *

_"¡¡Mi señora Lyndis!! ¿Estás bien?"_

_El caballero pelirrojo se acercó a la chica, que permanecía de rodillas en el suelo, de la impresión. A la vez que le dio una respuesta, poco a poco se incorporó y se puso en pie._

_"Sí… Estoy bien. Él… Este hombre me ha salvado."_

_El caballero dirigió su mirada al salvador de su señora, y luego preguntó…_

_"¿Podría saber su nombre?"_

_Rath permaneció en silencio, sin contestar a la pregunta. Luego volteó, y dispuesto a alejarse de ellos. La voz de la chica a la que había salvado le detuvo antes de que pueda avanzar apenas unos pasos sobre su caballo._

_"¡Espera!"_

_Rath miró hacia detrás para ver el bello rostro de aquella chica. Su largo cabello verde, recogido en una cola de caballo, hacía juego con unos preciosos ojos turquesa que se habían fijado en los suyos. Sostenía una espada en la mano, que le hizo saber desde un principio que se trataba de una espadachina._

_"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me has ayudado?"_

_Ante la pregunta, Rath giró la cabeza de nuevo y dirigió su mirada al castillo que tenía enfrente, dando la espalda a la chica._

_"Creí que era una mujer de Sacae quién estaba siendo atacada, pero me equivoqué."_

_"¡No!"_

_La respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Rath, que volvió a virarse para encontrarse cara a cara con la espadachina._

_"No te equivocaste… Soy de Sacae. Mi nombre es Lyn, hija del jefe de los Lorca."_

_Nuevamente se vio sorprendido por la respuesta._

_"¿Los Lorca? ¿Quedaron supervivientes?"_

_"Sí…"_

_Después de decir esto, Rath pudo distinguir como la sonrisa de Lyn desaparecía, dibujándose una triste expresión en su rostro._

_"Deberías irte de aquí. El castillo ha comenzado ha incendiarse, y el fuego se extiende cada vez más. No cometas la locura de permanecer aquí y desperdiciar la vida que acabo de salvar."_

_Pero Lyn no parecía tener la intención de irse de allí sin luchar. Y lo peor del caso es que, según le contó después parecía sentirse responsable de lo que ocurría allí._

_"Soy Rath, de Sacae. Nuestras tribus serán diferentes, pero no pienso abandonar a una mujer de Sacae."_

* * *

Después de ese día, Rath viajó junto a Lyn y los demás por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente llegaron a Caelin, donde se encontraría con su abuelo, el marqués. Entonces Rath desaparecería de su vida…

Lo que no esperaba el mercenario era que volvería a encontrarse con ella, y mucho menos de esta forma. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ya pensando, y recordando su primer encuentro con Lyn, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que una voz que le llamaba interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¡Ey! ¡¡¡Rath!!! ¿Me estás escuchando?"

La voz de su jefe devolvió a Rath al mundo real…

"¿Qué?"

"Supongo que no…"

A pesar de que lo murmuró, Rath pudo escuchar el comentario de su superior, que caminaba hacia él, hasta detenerse a unos centímetros del mercenario.

"¡Te decía que dejes de perder el tiempo y que empieces a moverte! Reúnete con el resto de soldados y usa la entrada lateral para alcanzar la sala del trono. Una vez allí busca a los nobles que se te ha encomendado proteger, y haz lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Entendido?"

Rath se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, para luego abandonar a la habitación. Una vez montado en su caballo, y con su arco entre las manos, se dirigió a la entrada lateral, donde se reunió con las demás unidades.

"Lyn…"

Después de un, casi silencioso, murmullo, encabezó al resto de soldados y atravesó la entrada lateral.

* * *

By **Natsuko Kuroigawa**, 12/05/05

* * *


	2. Capítulo 2

**Rain Drops**, por _Natsuko Kuroigawa_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Después de años sin actualizar, finalmente hoy regreso a estas lejanas tierras. :P Y comienzo con un nuevo capítulo para esta historia que hace ya tiempo que tenía terminado. Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero entre tantas cosas que quiero y tengo que hacer nunca tengo tiempo de nada!! XD

No sé para cuando traeré el siguiente capítulo, pero sí que intentaré evitar que vuelvan a pasar años hasta la próxima actualización... xDD Sin más que decir, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Disfrutadlo! ;)

**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos reservados. _Rath, Lyn_ & _Fire Emblem_, etc. son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. _Rain Drops _es propiedad de **Natsuko Kuroigawa**, y por tanto, no puedes publicarlo o distribuirlo en otras webs sin haberle consultado primero.

* * *

Capítulo 2:

No había alcanzado todavía la entrada cuando ya se escuchaban los sonidos de la batalla: choques entre espadas, gemidos de soldados que resultaban vencidos, el sonido de las herraduras de los caballos al moverse dentro del campo de batalla, e incluso el sonido de las alas de algunos wyverns eran ya perceptibles a los sensibles oídos del mercenario.

Una vez habían atravesado la entrada lateral, a pesar de aún no alcanzar a ver nada, Rath podía percibir incluso el olor a sangre que provenía del lugar. No necesitaba ver nada para saber ya, de antemano, que la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo estaba resultando bastante dura, y el continuo sonido de unidades que caían rendidas al suelo lo demostraba.

Rath no podía hacer más que desear que no fuera el grupo de Lyn quién andaba en desventaja. Y de no ser así, solo cabía esperar que en concreto ella, y los otros dos nobles, estuvieran bien. Aunque, por mucho que su misión implicara una preocupación por los tres cabecillas del grupo, no podía evitar que fuera Lyn la que más le importara.

Montado sobre su caballo, y esperando llegar a tiempo para ayudar al grupo liderado por los tres nobles, el mercenario avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo al que le condujo la entrada lateral seguido por los demás soldados de su grupo, hasta alcanzar, por fin, el lugar concreto donde se estaba efectuando la batalla.

Las unidades del grupo de Rath fueron dispersándose a lo largo de todo el campo de batalla, para tratar de localizar a los tres nobles antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y colaborar con todo su grupo en general. La vestimenta del grupo enemigo hacía fácil distinguir los aliados de los enemigos con facilidad, de modo que pudieran evitarse confusiones.

Rath se separó del grupo, avanzando entre los cuerpos inertes de soldados derrotados y charcos de sangre que cubrían la sala principal del edificio, tratando de dar con Lyn, o con cualquiera de los otros dos.

Recorrió metros de sala sin encontrar nada más que muertos: afortunadamente, por lo que pudo ver en el trayecto, el grupo en desventaja parecía ser el enemigo, y es que aún no había divisado el cuerpo de ningún guerrero del equipo de Lyn.

Al no encontrar nada en uno de los pasillos laterales, se dirigió a la puerta principal del edificio tan pronto como recordó algo que escuchó decir a un mercenario de su unidad: el grupo de Lyn estaba luchando en ese momento por defender a un compañero enfermo.

Probablemente le tengan descansando en la sala principal, y sin duda permanecerán allí algunos guerreros del equipo de Lyn para detener las ofensivas del enemigo. Con suerte, sus deducciones fueran correctas, y con un poco más, incluso puede que Lyn estuviera allí también.

Sin pensarlo más, el mercenario comenzó a moverse de nuevo, está vez rumbo a la sala que constituía la entrada principal. Una vez llegó allí, justo enfrente de él se encontró con varios escalones, y al final de ellos se encontraban tres guerreros del grupo de los tres nobles.

A uno de ellos resultaba imposible verle la cara, pues llevaba una gruesa armadura de bronce que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Entre sus manos sostenía una lanza de hierro, que seguramente resultaría letal para todo usuario de las espadas que se le acerque.

El segundo de los guerreros montaba sobre un caballo marrón, y, a diferencia de su compañero, iba armado con una espada de plata. No tan cubierto por una gran armadura como el anterior, el rostro de este tampoco era fácil de observar. Al menos no los ojos… Parte de sus cabellos verde mar le caían sobre los ojos, evitando que Rath pudiera distinguir algo más.

El tercero y último de los guerreros era un hombre con vestimenta menos adecuada a la lucha, más de pueblo. Llevaba entre las manos un hacha plateada bastante grande, y apenas llevaba algún tipo de armadura sobre su cuerpo.

Antes de acercarse a los guerreros, realmente le sorprendió la organización del grupo: con esa combinación de armas y además la gran capacidad de defensa de que les otorgaban las armaduras a estos guerreros (a excepción del último) sería prácticamente imposible para el enemigo, independiente del tipo de arma que lleve, atravesar el camino que llevaría, seguramente, al lugar donde permanecía el enfermo.

La brillante organización de las unidades debía ser obra de un gran estratega, y estaba de casi seguro de quién se trataba: Mark. El mismo que ayudó a Lyn y su grupo hacía ya un año tenía una forma muy similar de organizar a las distintas unidades del grupo. En un año el estratega habría mejorado, sin duda. Y tenía la corazonada de que era él quién se había ocupado de seleccionar a los guerreros que se quedarían allí como barrera, y también los que avanzarían hasta alcanzar al líder del grupo enemigo.

Apenas se había movido unos centímetros más hacia el grupo de los escalones cuando algo le detuvo y le obligó a irse en otra dirección…

* * *

"¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Mark, no? Tenemos que dividirnos en tres grupos: uno irá por el camino de la derecha, otro pasará por el pasillo de la izquierda, y el último seguirá avanzando por la entrada principal."

Lyn miraba a Hector mientras le aclaraba lo que Mark había explicado momentos antes.

"Sé perfectamente lo que ha dicho, ¿vale? No necesito que me lo repitas. Sé lo que tengo que hacer…"

"¿Ah, sí? Pues me alegro… Alguna vez tenía que pasar."

"¡¿Cómo has dicho?! Mira… Yo sé lo que dijo Mark. Pero eso no quiere decir que…"

Con una sonrisa sarcástica, sin prestar atención al comentario que le hizo el hermano del marqués, sin dejarlo siquiera terminar de hablar, Lyn continuó.

"La cosa es que tú tienes que ir por la derecha… Yo me encargo del pez gordo… ¡Yo voy por la puerta principal!"

"¡No me interrumpas cuando te hablo! Te digo que sé lo que Mark dijo, ¡pero en lo que él nos explicó jamás figuró que serías tú quién fuera a por el jefe! Seré yo quién lo haga…"

"¡¿Ah, no?! Pues si no dijo que sería yo quién fuera por la puerta principal, mucho menos dijo que serías tú quién lo hiciera… ¿Me equivoco?"

"No seas estúpida… Te supero en fuerza y en defensa. Soy el indicado para ir a por lo más difícil…"

"¡¿Vas a callarte de una vez?! ¡¡Tú…!!"

A medida que avanzaba la discusión, tanto Lyn como Hector hablaban cada vez más alto, cosa que no resultaba ventajosa para el grupo, y tampoco agradable para los oídos de los que en el momento estuvieran más cerca.

Desde que comenzaron su viaje juntos, las peleas entre ellos resultaban bastante frecuentes. Y por supuesto, también las intervenciones de Eliwood para frenarlas. El pelirrojo avanzó hasta sus dos amigos y permaneció de pie entre ellos, colocando una mano sobre uno de los hombros de cada uno.

"Eh, chicos. Dejadlo ya, ¿vale? ¿Tengo que recordaros que no nos conviene hacer más ruido del necesario? Además… Independientemente de eso las discusiones no nos llevarán a ninguna parte… Sigamos las instrucciones de Mark y no perdamos más tiempo. Para que no sigáis con esta pelea sin sentido, yo seré quién me ocupe de la puerta, ¿ok?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Los dos miraron a Eliwood con cara de pocos amigos, y que daba a entender que no iban a ceder tan pronto. Pero el pelirrojo no le prestó importancia ninguna, ya que estaba acostumbrado a peleas de ese tipo, y con una sonrisa en la boca, retiró las manos que había dejado dormir sobre los hombros de sus dos compañeros, y seguido de la mayoría de los componentes del grupo, cruzó la entrada principal, dejando sin aliento a los dos nobles, que permanecían inmóviles y con una expresión de "_no-me-lo-puedo-creer_" en la cara…

"¡Oh, mierda! Lo ha vuelto a hacer… Este Eliwood…"

Después de dirigirle una mirada furiosa a Hector, Lyn prosiguió.

"Florina, Kent y Sain…"

Al escuchar sus nombres en boca de la noble, los tres la miraron.

"Vámonos…"

Seguida de los tres guerreros a los que había llamado, avanzó por uno de los pasillos laterales, despareciendo de la vista de Hector y el pequeño grupo que se quedó con él.

"Bueno…"

Suspiró antes de continuar, como dándose un pequeño descanso después de la acalorada discusión.

"Marcus, Serra, Matthew… Vamos nosotros también."

Estos asintieron antes de avanzar detrás del joven de cabellos azules…

* * *

El grupo de Lyn avanzó por el pasillo izquierdo. Se toparon con una puerta cerrada que les bloqueaba el camino, pero por suerte Sain contaba con una llave pequeña que había conseguido de una empleada, y que les sirvió para abrir la puerta, de modo que pudieron seguir avanzando por el corredor. Pero con lo que no contaban era con la oscuridad que reinaba dentro de ese pasillo, en especial cuando, por alguna razón, la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

"¡¡Ah!! Lyn… ¿Qué… qué...?"

Lyn escuchó la voz de Florina entre la oscuridad, cuyo tono daba a entender lo asustada que estaba. Sain también pareció notarlo…

"Florina… ¿Tienes miedo? Si es así… ¡No lo tengas! No te preocupes por nada. Estoy yo aquí, y no dejaré que le pase nada a una belleza como tú…"

No se escuchó más respuesta que una breve risa de Florina, que reflejaba que se sentía más tranquila.

"Mi señora…"

La voz de Kent rompió el silencio que se provocó después.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes…"

Después de contestar miró a su alrededor. No veía nada… La voz de Florina volvió a irrumpir en el pasillo.

"Lyn… ¿Qué… qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"¿Alguien lleva alguna antorcha o algo, por casualidad?"

"Yo… yo no llevo nada… Lo siento…"

"Genial… ¿Kent? ¿Sain? ¿Vosotros tenéis algo?"

"Me temo que yo tampoco llevo nada…"

"En este caso estoy igual que Sain… Jamás pensé que nos harían falta aquí… No… No tengo nada."

Lyn emitió una risa sarcástica que duró apenas unos segundos.

"Perfecto… Ahora sí que no sé que haremos."

Se escuchó el sonido del caballo de Kent a medida que este avanzaba.

"Lo único que podemos hacer es avanzar un poco más… Tiene que haber una salida no muy lejos de aquí."

"Está bien… Avancemos un poco."

Después de decir esto, un rostro conocido se le vino a la cabeza.

"¡Arg! ¡Maldito Hector! Si no fuera por él no estaríamos metidos en esto…"

"¿Qué estás murmurando, Lyn?"

La voz de Sain resonó en el pasillo tan pronto como Lyn terminó de hablar.

"¿Eh? No… Nada. Decía que… que siento mucho haberos metido en esto."

"No te preocupes… No ha sido culpa tuya, Lyn."

Florina trató de reconfortar a su amiga. Aunque en parte estaba de acuerdo, por otro lado sabía que sí había tenido, al menos, parte de la culpa. Pero ya no tenía sentido pensar en eso… Las palabras de Sain interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

"Eso mismo, Lyn. Ya verás que pronto salimos de aquí. Ya nos las arreglaremos."

"Sí… Supongo que sí. Gracias, chicos."

A pesar de que ellos no podrían verla, les dedicó una sonrisa agradeciéndoles su apoyo.

Poco después, el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse captó su atención, y automáticamente sus ojos apuntaron a un haz de luz, que Lyn supuso provenía del exterior de la habitación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven se dirigió hacia la luz que, a medida que la puerta se cerraba, se desvanecía por momentos. Para cuando alcanzó la pared donde descansaba la puerta, ya la luz se había apagado del todo.

La joven extendió el brazo para permitir a su mano recorrer la pared en busca de la salida. Al sentir el tacto del pomo de la puerta, sonrió.

Dejó caer su brazo y se dio la vuelta, esperando encontrarse con sus compañeros. Se disponía a llamarlos cuando alguien la atrapó desde atrás, unos fuertes brazos rodeando su figura, impidiéndole escapar. Su intento de gritar para alertar a sus compañeros se quedó en nada cuando la áspera mano del atacante en cuestión se colocó con brusquedad sobre su boca, enmudeciéndola…

* * *

By **Natsuko Kuroigawa**, 14/05/05 - 24/04/09

* * *


End file.
